backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Defense strategy for starters
cted Getting Started When you first start playing Backyard Monsters, you will get 1000 Shiny for free. The first 250 Shiny should be used for one new worker. Then use more to get the third worker. The rest should be used for More Yardage (which you can find in the General Store). Never use Shiny for Speed-Ups, Resources or Power-ups, as they do not last Not Recommended!. Your Town Hall should be dead center in your yard for maximum protection. Place Cannon Towers between your Resource Harvesters and put Sniper Towers to protect your Cannon Towers (and vice versa). Use your walls to protect your Silos and Town Hall. Since you are new, be prepared for the World Map, as people will have strong champions - or maybe even Korath. (Quick notes: you can upgrade your Map Room to level 2 to get into the World Map when you have a level 6 Town Hall.) Drull 6.png Fomor 6.png Gorgo 6.png Korath 6.png Krallen_sprite1.png Defensive Towers Sniper Towers -''' High damage but slow to reload. It's great for killing high level monsters. Best if placed at the edge of your yard. To give your yard maximum protection place a few sniper towers together. 'Cannon Towers -' Low damage but great for killing low level groups of monsters. Best if placed at the side of your yard. 'Laser Towers -' High damage but easy to destroy. Best if put near your resources. 'Tesla Towers -' High range and it's the deadliest weapon to champion monsters. 'Railguns -' Used to kill large groups of monsters and has an infinite line of power.Best used with pathing. 'Aerial Defense Tower (A.D.T) -' Every air targets greatest fear. Protect it with other towers since ground monsters can destroy it. Best for killing zafreeti. But it takes time to reload. 'Monster Bunkers -' The best things to put in it are airburst Eye-ras,rocket D.A.V.E, whirlwind Banditos, Crabratrons, Ichis and Balthazar for defence. Balthazar is good because it attacks mainly other monsters. 'Quake Tower -' Like laser towers but stronger and takes longer to reload. It will be more powerful if the monster is close to the Quake Tower. 'Magma Tower -' Shoots quick bursts of magma that gives high damage. It can hit monsters 2 times but it will pause for a second. (Shoots above ground too!) Champion Monsters Champions are the pride of your yard; they defend your yard to the death and fight alongside your monsters in battle. They also heal after battle, so you never need to get a new one. If you don't want to get rid of your champion to make way for a new one, you can freeze them in the Champion Chamber. Note: when the Champion Chamber is destroyed, the champions inside don't die. Drull - High attack, medium health and is the fastest of the champions; use him to destroy bases quickly. He is worst when paired with Zafreeti due to it's high speed. Heavy Traps can quickly kill a Drull. Gorgo - Highest health but slow and medium attack; use him to distract towers and stalling PPX. His slow speed can be a advantage as Zafreeti can catch up with him. Fomor - Lowest health, lowest attack but "buffs" all monsters in a certain radius. This buff causes your monsters to attack faster, makes them move faster and gives them more defense. Its ability to fly makes it immune to most defensive towers. Try to support it with monsters. Korath - The limited edition champion obtainable in the Monster Madness event. His statistics are balanced. He has some special abilities: Breath of fire (BOF), Fists of Doom (FOD) and Burn. Korath is known as Drull + Gorgo, because Korath has high attack like Drull and high health like Gorgo. ''IS NO LONGER OBTAINABLE, HE IS A LIMITED CHAMPION THAT WAS GIVEN IN THE EVENT MONSTER MADNESS WHICH IS OVER!' Krallen - The newest champion monster. You earn him in the event Hunt For Krallen, which has started. Ends on June 18, 2012 for Facebook players (otherwise not specified). Traps Traps are commonly used in SDTs (Silo Death Trap, which are walls with openings filled with traps around your Silos) and deal splash damage (but you have to replace them once they are triggered). Booby Traps deal less damage and explode on all monsters. However, they are cheaper and you can build a lot more of them. They also have a higher triggering range. Heavy Traps deal a lot more damage and explode only on high-leveled monsters. They cost a lot (especially to low levels; 50,000 Twigs, Pebbles and Putty), and they have a smaller triggering range, meaning that they are harder to trigger. Resources Twig Snappers and Pebble Shiners are your main Resource Harvesters, so you need to protect them as much as possible. Putty Squishers are your second priority, and Goo Factories are your third. Twigs and Pebbles are used for construction and building/upgrading purposes. They can also be thrown into a base to damage its buildings with a Catapult. Putty is used to unlock and upgrade monsters, and also to upgrade certain buildings. They can also be thrown onto your monsters using a Catapult to enrage (add to the attack and speed) them. Goo is used to make monsters. Attacking When you first start out you should use Pokeys then later on unlock Ichi. Don't unlock Crabatron because they're a waste of goo (and putty) - since two Ichis are cheaper but take the same amount of housing and have the same attack and health as one Crabatron. The only benifit to Crabtron is that one Crabtron is more resistant to splash damage than 2 Ichis. After you get to Town Hall level 5, you will get Inferno and be able to get a Monster Lab which you can then use to unlock abilities for your monsters. Here are some recommended abilities: *Bolt's Teleportation *Brain's Invisibility *Teratorn's Ricochet *D.A.V.E.'s Rockets *Fang's Venom *Eye-ra's Air Burst See also: First Week Strategy Category:Strategies Category:Tips